


Kissing Booth

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing Booth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was the school fair and Sam really wanted Dean to have fun. One of Sam's 'friends', Gabriel, takes them to a kissing booth with a rather cute looking black hair boy.





	

 

Dean and Sam had stayed in high school as their father worked on a case a few miles away with a friend. On this case they stayed longer than they normally did, which was sketchy since they usual left around two weeks or fewer. Sam was getting into high school as fun but Dean found it boring, knowing that they were just going to leave and just go into another high school and leave again. He got tired of it way before they started. Dean closed the door to the 67' Chevy Impala, he sighs as he looked over at Sam.

  
“You dragged me to go here? What are we going to do? Nock down wooden ducks to win a teddy bear?,” Dean said walking over into the entrance of the school fair. Sam rolled his eyes in response and followed.  
  
As they walked into the school fair, they were greeted by welcomers and ticket merchants. Soon after, they met up with some of Sam's friends, they when on from there. The friends of Sam where different from what Dean expected. He thought of hormonal, ache face teens but he was way off. One friend, Ruby, Dean already knew that she was a no-no. The second was Jo, she was pretty cool. The last was Gabriel, he and Sam were really close to each other most of the time that Dean was there; Dean saw him as a bit annoying, and he use to be called the trickster? He really didn't want to know.  
  
They went to a few games that were really easy to beat but Dean lost a few just to not be a show off, he won a cute baby bee. Gabriel won nothing since he couldn't throw for jack. He was a bit upset but was cheered up when the girl gave him a lollipop, giggling. The girls won regular teddy bears. Sam won a small cute teddy bear with black button eyes and a small heart balloon. He quickly gave it to Gabriel when he thought Dean wasn't looking. He would have to ask him about that later.  
  
Getting some snacks, (A piece of apple pie for Dean, of course) they continue their night. A movie was supposed to play before everything close, so they plan on going to that. They thought of other things to do, but nothing came to mind. Until,...  
  
“Sam, remember the kissing booth?,” Gabriel ask.  
  
“The what?,” Dean butt in. Ruby and Jo seemed to like the idea.  
  
"My brothers are hosting a kissing booth, they usual dress up,” Gabriel began to tell about what was going on.  
  
“So we're going?,” Jo asked.  
  
“I don't see why not,” Sam said. Gabriel then lead the way to the booth.  
  
As they reached the booth Gabriel ran ahead wanting to get his brothers ready, if you know what I mean. (Jk, let's have a clean fanfic for once, just fluff)  
  
Dean decided to ask Sam about Gabriel. “Hey, Sammy?,”  
  
“Yeah?,”  
  
Dean tried to go delicate on the question, “Are you and Gabriel, um, dating?”  
  
Sam quickly changed the conversation. “Look we're here!,”  
  
The booth was white and pink. Wooden stand and a sign above saying 'Kissing booth, $1,' On the bottom was what character they were playing. A school boy, a human cat, police officer, and a priest. Gabriel was talking to a boy with black messy hair, and blue eyes. From the outfit Dean guess he was the priest. The boy's eyes darted from Gabriel to Deans. He stopped talking and just stared at Dean. Dean stared back, his blue eyes seem so full of hope. Gabriel turn to introduce his baby brother.  
  
“Guys, this is Castiel, my baby bro,”  
  
Castiel said a small 'Hi', the gang introduce themselves.  
  
“So, were are our lovely brothers?,” Gabriel ask turning towards Castiel again.  
  
"Michael and Lucifer are getting snacks and I think Raphael left," Castiel said. Just as he finish speaking Michael and Lucifer came walking by.  
  
"Cas, we're back," The teen with blond hair said.  
  
"We brought back your burger," Said the black-haired boy much like Castiel's.  
  
(I saw this drawing and Michael looks like an older version of Cas, let's continue)  
  
Gabriel began getting mad at his brothers. "At least we're back, I'm Lucifer," He said.

"Like the devil?," Jo asked. Castiel giggled at that.  
  
"Michael," He looked back at Gabriel,"We're missing our kitty," Michael said giving the greasy bag of food to Cas.  
  
"I'll deal with him later,"  
  
They began to talk a bit till Ruby began to question when they were going to play.  
  
"The lady's first," Dean said, he kept catching Castiel eyeing him from time to time.  
  
Ruby and Jo paid their dollar. Ruby went first. She picked the police officer. Lucifer.  
  
"Easy there honey~," Lucifer said kissing Ruby's cheek, a bit to close to her lips.  
  
Jo picked Michael, he played the school boy. He went full on until they got very close then he slipped an envelope between their lips. Her lipstick left a kiss stain on it. He gave her the envelope to keep.  
  
Dean and Sam were the last one's left.  
  
"Sam, you first," Dean said  
  
"Wait-why me?," Sam ask  
  
"I gotta finish this pie,"  
  
"You aren't even holding pie," Sam said. Gabriel sneaked behind the stand and when to the front.  
  
"I'll take Sam," Gabriel said. He had put on fake golden wings. Sam smiled, walking to the front of the stand. He gave Gabriel a kiss on the lips, and they stayed like that for a bit. Dean's question was answered.  
  
"You don't have to pay for that one," Gabriel whisper to Sam. Gabriel's brothers began to make sexual sounds, along with small teasing.  
  
"Your go," Sam said, playfully pushing Dean forward. Dean took a dollar from his pocket.  
  
"Who do you recommend for Dean?," Ruby ask Gabriel, he made a fake thinking face and answered quickly.  
  
"Our little holy one," Gabriel push Cas up towards the front of the stand. Dean began to blush as he looked Cas straight in the eye.  
  
Dean was usual calm about people but Cas made him get all nervous. 'It's just a silly little kiss,' Dean thought. He saw Cas lean forward, blush as red as he was. ooing was heard as they got really close but still both didn't move. "Just kiss already!," Lucifer said. Cas started smiling, placing a quick kiss on Deans lips and moving backwards. Dean turns bright red and place his hand over the bottom part of his face, trying to hide his embarrassment.   
  
They stayed for a bit more and then it was time for the movie. Gabriel's brothers join their little group and found a spot. An old classic that everyone dislike but still watch played on the homemade screen out on the field. Sam and Gabriel when to go get popcorn for the group. Jo and Ruby talked a bit, so did Michael and Lucifer. Castiel and Dean were the only one that didn't. Cas tried to start a conversation but it backfired right from the start. Dean tried too and it worked out.  
  
They started to get to know each other a bit more. Little by little but they were getting there. Dean had figured out that Cas liked woodland creatures, bees especially so he gave him the one he won from the game. Cas thanked Dean for the gift and held it tight right after. The two came back with four big bags filled with popcorn and they also got soda.  
  
"The school fair cost too much so we're going to slit popcorn bags,"  
  
They soon all settled down and watched the movie.  
  
When the movie ended they began to leave. Jo had already left with Ruby since they both had a curfew. Michael and Lucifer when to do God know what leaving the four of them. Gabriel and Cas didn't live far from the school so Dean and Sam drove them to their house. Gabriel said his goodbye to Sam, kissing him and walking off with Cas.  
  
As Dean was about to drive off he stopped himself and called out to Castiel.  
  
Cas, walked to the car, a bit confused.  
  
"I'll see you in the hallways, alright?," Dean said trying to act cool for just a moment.  
  
"Okay," Cas said smiling.  
  
Dean drove away, looking into the review mirror, he saw Cas staring as the car drew away.  
  
"So," Sam started.  
  
"Sammy don't-"  
  
"Someone's got a crush," Sam said exaggerating the word 'crush' way to much.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't be talking. Don't think I didn't saw you with you boyfriend over there, all over each other,"  
  
"At least I can get some," Sam whispered, looking out the window as if he didn't say anything.  
  
"I heard that," Dean said turning up the volume to the radio.  
  
Today was a good day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it,
> 
> Would love feed back.


End file.
